


A Very Cute Halloween Story

by k_haruyuki



Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Child Katsuki Yuuri, Child Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Meet-Cute, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Shy Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: It's Halloween in Hasetsu and 6-year old Yuuri Katsuki, is very excited. Tonight, he must disguise himself as a vampire Pochayuu and has the important mission of collecting different types of candy from adult humans in the city of Hasetsu, along with his faithful bat-dog Yukichan. But what will happen when, in the middle of the journey, they encounter a boy with vampire Pomvik costume and his dog-wizard?Warning: Any casualties that happen with your teeth must be reported for due payment of consultation at the dentist on Christmas Eve.
Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618090
Kudos: 18





	A Very Cute Halloween Story

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: In this AU, Pochayuu and Pomvik are characters from a children's anime and both Yuuri and Victor love it.
> 
> Also, for some reason, Victor and his mom knows japanese. 
> 
> Vicchan's name here is Yukichan.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

It's Halloween in Hasetsu and 6-year old Yuuri Katsuki, is very excited. Tonight, he must disguise himself as a vampire Pochayuu and has the important mission of collecting different types of candy from adult humans in the city of Hasetsu, along with his faithful bat-dog Yukichan. 

Pochayuu is one of the main characters in a children's anime called PochaPom, where he and Pomvik face off bad guys together and save the world from the forces of evil. One of the things that stands out is that in each episode, they both wear different outfits. (sometimes referring to other anime characters or holidays.)

"Mari-neechan, help me get dressed!" Yuuri exclaims, running down the corridors of the inn in search of his older sister.

"Okay, okay." Mari says, showing ut and letting out a long sigh as she takes him to his room.

She helps her brother to dress up in the costume of his favorite anime character, Pochayuu in vampire clothes, with a vampire fake tooth, white gloves, boots and dog beanie, gray and white shirt, red bowtie, dark pants and cape and puts Vicchan on a harness with a pair of black bat wings. Mari, dressed only in jeans and a T-shirt from her favorite band, takes the empty basket from their mother.

"Do you want the basket or Yukichan?" She asks, holding up her cell phone to take some pictures of the boy with the dog.

"Yukichan." Yuuri responds to her, frowning as he looks at the basket.

_Shoudn't he take it too?_

"I can give you the basket when we get to the houses." She says, causing the boy to smile broadly.

"Thank you, Mari-neechan." He says, taking the cape and hiding part of his face in it. "I'm vampire Pochayuu and tonight I'm going to collect all the adults' candy, bwahahaha!"

"Yes Yes." Mari comments, taking his hand and laughing at his antics. "We are going, Kaa-san, Otou-san."

"Be carefull, Yuu-chan, Mari-chan." Hiroko says, waving to the children along with Toshiya, who goes to the kitchen right after, because he's busy cooking dinner.

Little by little, Yuuri begins to fill the basket with sweets. He and Yukichan take more pictures with Yuuko and Minako-sensei, and curse Takeshi when he gives the boy sembei instead of sweets. Obviously Nishigori-san put more candy in his basket, which actually belonged to his son. 

And then, when they arrive at a lighted house with a car in the garage, the Katsuki brothers look at each other in surprise.

"I didn't know that someone moved into this house." Mari comments, and Yuuri nods.

While they are wondering if they should knock on the door to ask for sweets, Yukichan suddenly starts barking and running towards the house, pulling little Yuuri with him, making him release his sister's hand. 

"Yuuri!" Mari exclaims, running after them.

"Yukichan, stop!" Yuuri exclaims, and his poodle complies, making both of them stop moving. 

Mari approaches and finally notices the reason for Yukichan's behavior. In one of the windows, there is a dog similar to him that is also barking animatedly.

"Puppy!" Yuuri exclaims excitedly. 

But the two brothers are startled when they see someone with long silver hair appear beside the dog and look out the window, until they see them.

"So pretty." Yuuri comments, much to her sister's surprise.

"Pochayuu!" They listen and suddenly, the two disappear from the window and minutes later, the front door opens and they find themselves face to face with a boy wearing a costume from another character from the same anime Yuuri likes, also with vampire clothes, called…

"Pomvik!" Yuuri exclaims, his eyes bright. "Look, Mari-neechan! It's the vampire Pomvik!"

"So cute, Vitya! You found a partner." A woman with the same silver hair as the boy says in japanese, appearing with the dog from before, who is wearing a small black wizard hat on her head.

"Good evening." Mari says to her, taking the phone out of her pocket. "Would you mind if I take some pictures of them?"

"No, I'm going to take some too." The woman says, also with the cell phone in hand. "My name is Katerina Nikiforova and we moved here last week. He is my son, Victor."

"I am Mari Katsuki and he is my brother Yuuri." Mari says, smiling at her and pointing to the street that she and her brother have come. "My family owns the Onsen down the street."

"Oh! I know where it is!" She exclaims, excitedly.

"Mama?" Victor asks her timidly. "Can I go with Yuuri to trick or treat?"

"Makkachin can come too ?!" Yuuri asks, looking at Katerina anxiously.

"Let me talk to your dad first, okay?" Katerina comments, finding the black-haired boy very cute.

In the end, after meeting Dimitri Nikiforov, Mari exchanging phone numbers and promising to keep an eye on the boys, Victor and Makkachin join them. 

"I am Pochayuu vampire." Yuuri says, again hiding his face in the black cloak.

"I am a vampire Pomvik." Victor timidly imitates him.

"Give him candy or I will prank your home until Halloween next year." Yuuri says, much to the surprise of the adults and Mari.

"Yuuri!" Her older sister exclaims, but the adults decide to follow the boy's game.

"Oh my god! A vampire's prank until next year's halloween!" 

"So scary!"

"Let's give some candy to the other vampire." 

**…**

Back at the family restaurant, Yuuri introduces Victor to his parents, who warmly welcome him and deliver sweets to the boy. Despite this, Yuuri notes that he has more sweets than his new friend, and decides to give some of them until Mari says that the amount is the same. Victor hugs him, thanking him for the sweets. 

Interestingly, it is not just PochaPom and love for dogs that the two have in common. They also enjoy dancing, figure skating and music.

When Mari takes Victor to his house, she and Katerina talk admiringly about how the two boys became friends so quickly. Yuuri, who is shy and nervous in the presence of strangers and Victor, who recently moved to the city and has not yet made friends. 

But on that Halloween night, a miracle happened. And both families loved the photos with the two boys and the dogs.

**_~ End? ~_ **


End file.
